Dodge the Balls
by Exotos135
Summary: Star and Jackie decide to have a friendly match of dodge ball... Only Star doesn't know what is dodge ball.


**Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney XD**

* * *

**(Echo Creek Academy, Gym)**

Star Butterfly entered the gym through the main doors and walked to the rectangular yard. It didn't take long before Star felt that she was not alone, so she looked around from her position to see if she could find another living thing. The only things she managed to see were the sun, the sky and a mutated butterfly passing by.

Then, from the shadows, Jackie arrived holding a dodge ball and being ready for a little spar. She walked to the yard, all while her existence failed to be noticed by Star, and she waited until she was in the rectangular field before she spoke.

"Hey, Star!"

Hearing that, Star turned to see Jackie give her a determined look. In response, Star smugly smiled and returned the look.

"Would you like to play a friendly game of Dodge ball?"

Star slightly tilted her head to the left as her determination turned into confusion. "Dodge ball?"

"Yeah, you know, dodge ball." Jackie replied.

All Star did in response was tilt her head in the other way. "You don't play that in Mewni?"

"I never really heard about anything like it." Star answered with honesty. "How am I supposed to play it?"

"Well, It's really simple: one person or group throws some balls at another person or group. Whichever group runs out of members or if the person is touched by the ball, the other person or group wins." Jackie briefly explained.

Star scratched her chin as she processed what Jackie said, getting an embarrassed look and twiddling with her fingers as she spoke. "I don't think I follow."

Jackie turned to see you, the reader, and she whispered, "Be ready, what follows is an info dump." before she turned back to Star and got ready to talk.

"Okay, I'll use detailed information: there are two groups, one that dodges the balls and one that throws them. The amount of people in each group is about 6 to 10, with 6 playing on the field while the rest are substitutes, who only enter during time outs or if there's an injury. There is only one time out in the game, which takes around 30 seconds and it allows players to call in for substitutes. The ball used in the game is an 8'25 inch rubber ball like the one I'm holding. It can be played indoors or outdoors and the field has to be a 50 foot long and 30 foot wide rectangular yard divided into two equal sections by a center-line and an attack-line that are 3 meters from, and parallel to the central-line. The objective is to get all the players out, which can be done by hitting them with a ball or catching a ball thrown by your opponent before it hits the ground. Whoever group eliminates the other group first is declared the winner. 3 minutes is the usual time for a competitive contest, and if neither group is eliminated by the end of the time limit, then the group with the most players still standing is declared the winner."

This one failed even more than the last one to teach Star anything. The magical princess from another dimensions stood completely still, stunted and having trouble processing the absurd amount of information Jackie just spew out of her mouth.

A tumbleweed passed by and hit the Star, the teenager still processing the information told to her to actually notice. Jackie snapped her fingers in front of Star's face, which apparently broke her out of her trance.

"Maybe I should put it in simple terms: I have this ball."

"Uh huh."

"Which I throw at you."

"Uh huh."

"And you try to dodge it."

"Uh huh."

"If you get hit by the ball, you lose."

"Uh huh."

"Now you get it?"

"Nuh uh."

The blonde girl pinched her nose and took a deep breath as she tried to contain her inner rage. Star wasn't usually this stupid, and when she was this stupid it was because of her excitement and hyperactivity. Was she just having a weird day or something?

When she eventually calmed down, she released her nose and grabbed Star's shoulder before she spoke. "Let's do a little test: I'll throw the ball, and you'll try to dodge it. Understood?"

Star nodded once in response. Jackie got ready to throw the ball, aimed it at Star-who stood perfectly still-and she threw it. When the ball was about to hit Star, the girl quickly dodged it. The ball hit the wall as Jackie proudly clapped.

"See? Those are the basics of dodge ball." Jackie said as she walked to her ball. "It can be made more difficult with some more people, but let's just stay at a one-vs-one battle, okay?"

The teenager walked to Star and handed her the ball, which Star checked as Jackie walked to the other end of the yard. "I just noticed something, balls are necessary to play this, aren't they?"

Jackie nodded in response. "Then what will we do if we run out of balls?"

"Oh, don't worry, we won't run out." Jackie walked to a ball shelf and took a few ones, bringing them to the yard before she continued. "You see, the boys donated some balls-"

"EWW! I'm not going to play this if we're going to use the boys' balls!" Star squalled in disgust.

"Star, It's not what you think." Jackie reassured as she passed Star, which she reluctantly grabbed as Jackie continued. "The balls are rubber, not from the boys themselves."

"Phew, that's a relief." Star sighed.

"So, you ready to get your butt whooped?" Jackie asked.

"My balls will whoop your butt before your balls can even reach mine!" Star replied.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Marco! Star the timer!" Star exclaimed.

Some crickets were heard as Star pointed at thin air and a long time passed. A tumbleweed passed by, hit the other tumbleweed and the two left the gym together. "Star, we're the only ones here."

Star flushed and turned back to Jackie as she laughed and scratched the back of her head. "I just remembered!"

**(3 Minutes Left)**

Star and Jackie grabbed a ball and threw them at each other, which they both dodged without much trouble. One of the balls, presumably Star's, hit one of the balls in Jackie's side and it bounced off the yard. This caused a chain reaction that made the rest of the balls bounce out of control, with most of the third minute being wasted on the girls dodging the balls for their lives.

**(2 Minutes Left)**

The dodge balls eventually created a tornado that trapped the girls inside, though for some reason nothing in the gym was sucked in. Star and Jackie found themselves inside the dodge ball tornado, they saw some dodge balls heading directly for them. They dodged the balls and catched one each.

The duo turned to look at each other, smiled with determination and threw their dodge balls at each other, who dodged them along with the other dodge balls.

This continued for a while before the tornado started to shake, causing the dodge balls to be thrown at an even higher rate. The girls miraculously managed to grab one of the balls, and they focused on surviving the dodge ball-nado's dodge balls for the remainder of the minute...and some seconds.

**(A Few Seconds Left)**

The Dodge ball-nado dissipated and the dodge balls bounced off everywhere, chaotically crashing and destroying many things in the gym. Star and Jackie, each holding a dodge ball, fell and landed on the ground. They looked at each other, got up, swung their hands while making sure they didn't release their dodge balls by mistake and then threw them.

The dodge balls collided and bounced off up the ceiling, bouncing up and down before crashing through it.

**(GAME!)**

The girls catched their breath and wiped off the sweat in their foreheads as they looked around the damaged gym. The two walked together, looked with firm expressions...and shaked hands. However, Jackie changed to a more laid back and friendly tone while Star retained her firm expression with a smile.

"Well, guess this is a tie." Jackie remarked. "But don't worry, one of us will be victorious in the next friendly match."

Jackie turned and walked to the exit as a dodge ball hit Star, which got the magical princess' attention and giving her an idea.

Star grabbed the dodge ball, threw it, and watched as Jackie effortlessly catched it. "Nice try."

Jackie turned to Star, who had her arms crossed in anger. The girl walked to the magical princess and put her hand on her shoulder. Star turned to see the hand, then looked at Jackie before she got a wide smile on her face.

The duo walked together out of the gym after that.

**The End**


End file.
